


Only Girls Do

by GrahamsLexa



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bisexual Dipper Pines, Bisexual Fiddleford McGucket, Bisexual Wendy Corduroy, Crushes, Dipper will get a male love interest you just wait, F/F, Gay Stanford Pines, Gravity Falls as queerasfolk apparently, Homophobia, LGBT, LGBT characters, LGBT female characters, LGBT male characters, LGBTQ Themes, Literally everone is queer, M/M, More characters coming - Freeform, More ships coming, No hets, Pansexual Mabel Pines, Post-Gravity Falls, Rating will change, Teenage Mabel Pines, Trans characters?, Underage but nothing too heavy, girls love girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrahamsLexa/pseuds/GrahamsLexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Mabel is pan | disclaimer:I own nothing and first chapter is kinda short</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Girls Do

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is kinda short but I just wanted to write some gay also the beginning is set in The Society of The Blind Eye the rest is just return to Gravity Falls, you feel me?

"Honestly, that was fantastic!"   
The older girl brushed burgundy trails off her face, stocking them back into the heavy stuffed hat that sat on the top of her head. A glimpse of a smile danced across the girl's rosy lips, followed by a good intentioned chuckle before just bursting in laughter. 

"Guys are the worst, forget about them!"  
This presented other options to Mabel, options she had never contemplated before being honest.  
It wasn't like the thought caused her any trouble for that matter, it was simply something she had never thought about enough.  
Because she had a /mom/ and a /dad/,  
Because she had a /grandfather/ and a grandmother/,  
Because /girls/ are meant to like /boys/, or so had everyone ever told her. 

It hit her how unfair was to not let teenagers choose, to think; To pick their favourite, pick both, or not pick at all. 

And suddenly, she viewed Wendy in different ways than she did before.  
She examined the older's face in the way she would when contemplating what was missing on a sweater.  
Ámbar wide eyes, rosy plump lips, long and thick eyelashes crowning the melting caramel of the eyes that had claimed the young's attention few seconds ago, and red hair framing a thin and face of round cheeks scattered with light freckles almost everywhere but her eyelids. 

Then she realized,  
'If I can be /boy/ crazy why can't I be /girl/ crazy too?'. 

"Mabel, Mabel you' okay girl?" Wendy arched an eyebrow, bringing the younger out of the unexplainable distraction she had fallen to.  
"Yes! Just, err, thinking."  
With that, she ran back upstairs with the rest.  
    
                                            ♡

The whole 'Crazy Blind Eye' thing had both twins overall exhausted, Dipper dropped on his bed with long and exaggerated sigh, Mabel on her own..,not exactly.  
'Why is this being such a big deal, Mabel?'  
'Don't make Wendy another failed summer romance, Mabel. '

But there were those Ámbar eyes, and not to start with her personality.  
She felt silly, sillier than ever. 

"Mabel, are you alright? You look like going over Mermado again." The boy across the room arched an eyebrow, uninterested and never looking away from the book with the six finger handprint facing at the wall.  
"I think have a crush on Wendy."  
The boy let the book slip off his hands and spin across the room in awe.  
"What?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? Leave kudos and comments! Suggestions are fully welcomed.


End file.
